


stop hacking people, sombra

by AnakinBiwalker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hacking, Hanzo Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Zenyatta-Centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-03 12:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10967337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinBiwalker/pseuds/AnakinBiwalker
Summary: basically, sombra hacks/mind-controls zenyatta and everyone deals with it





	1. Prologue

The base was quiet, still and vacant. Several members had been dispatched for a mission, those left behind amusing themselves elsewhere for the evening. 

Only Zenyatta and Bastion remained, though they did not remain together. Bastion prefered to settle outside, and though Zenyatta was more than able to appreciate some time out of the (somewhat) oppressive base, he did not join him. 

Instead, Zenyatta found himself meandering the halls, exploring rooms he hadn't when there was fear of bumping into an unwelcoming face. 

He was, after all, an omnic and not altogether unaware of the tension his teammates felt towards him. It was better to keep to Genji's company where he couldn't worsen the dynamic further. 

But now he didn't need to worry about startling anyone. It took some pressure off him and he felt more at peace in the living space than before. 

The couch, usually occupied by Lucio, D.Va, Mccree, Pharah, or Mercy, was empty. It made the large room seem that much bigger. 

He drifted towards the couch, then took a seat on the center cushion. The television was dark. He stared at the dull light at its top and felt oddly unsettled. Alone and unalone. 

Zenyatta released a low sigh. 

"You're looking troubled for a monk, Monk." 

Zenyatta whirled around, towards the unfamiliar and unwelcome voice. 

There, across the room, stood a slight woman. He recognized her: Sombra, Talon. 

"How did you access this facility?" Zenyatta asked, moving around the couch. Sombra did not seem troubled by this, smiling. 

"Anything can be hacked, Zenyatta," Sombra said, raising her hand, palm towards him. 

Her lips quirked, eyes narrowing. 

The orb of destruction glowed. Zenyatta felt a dread so unlike him creep through him. 

"Even you." 

The orbs, and Zenyatta, fell to the floor with a dull thud. One of the orbs rolled along the floor, and Sombra stopped it with her foot. 

She bent down to pick it up, examining it. "Such an interesting omnic you are," she said, "It's a shame..." The orb glowed once, not with golden light, but purple. Then, after a second, faded. 

She dropped it to the ground, to press one hand to the back of Zenyatta's neck. He, too, shone purple before going dark. 

"See you soon," she said, tapping his cheek. She grinned, before flickering out of sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also like i post really short chapters and it's gonna be at random


	2. zenyatta is awake and yet, still asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zenyatta doesn't remember his interaction with sombra, but something's off

"Master?" 

Zenyatta hummed, vision dark. He was meditating. Or, perhaps he had powered down. He couldn't quite remember. 

"Master, are you awake?" There, a hand on his shoulder. Cool. Genji. 

His optics flickered on, and Genji swam into view. The visor was still on, but there was concern still so visible. In the curve of his shoulders. The tilt of his head. Zenyatta knew him well. 

"I apologize," Zenyatta said, "I was lost in my meditation. I am glad to see you have arrived unharmed." 

Genji did not release him. Zenyatta did not mind. 

"You were not too bored without me, were you?" Genji asked, taking seat beside Zenyatta. 

"No," he replied, "Although I did find myself longing for you company." 

"I missed you, too, Master," Genji said. 

Silence. Unlike usual, there was a tension there Zenyatta could not place. Could not understand. 

"Genji, I sense your unease. What is it?" 

He did not reply immediately, which Zenyatta was fine with. He could wait for him to gather his thoughts. 

"You did not greet me when I arrived," he said, at last. 

Were it not for the worry evident in his voice, Zenyatta would have teased him. 

"I must apologize again," Zenyatta said, "I did not realize this was so important to you, Genji." 

"No, sorry. You misunderstand-" 

The door to Zenyatta's room slid open, interrupting them. Lúcio breezed into the room without asking, which did not bother Zenyatta but seemed to irritate Genji. 

"Lúcio," Genji greeted. 

"Genji," Lúcio said, mimicking his tone. 

"Can I assist you with something, Lúcio?" 

"Thanks, Zenyatta, but I actually came here for Genji," he said, smiling at the omnic. 

They were not friends, exactly, but Lúcio and Zenyatta had a more stable and positive relationship than the others. 

"Why?" Zenyatta asked. 

"Doctor Ziegler needs to see him," Lúcio said, "She got done patching up my side and sent me down here. Something about a pesky cyborg avoiding medical?" 

Zenyatta turned to Genji. "Is this true?" 

"I was anxious to see you," Genji said, adding, "And did not need medical aid." 

"Well, tell that to her," Lúcio said. 

"Very well," Genji said, getting to his feet. He turned to Zenyatta, and he understood the apology there. 

"We will continue our conversation tonight," Zenyatta said, "You must maintain your body to maintain your mind, after all." 

Lúcio laughed. Zenyatta didn't quite understand. 

"Yes, Master," Genji said, before leaving. 

Lúcio did not leave right after Genji, instead he hovered in the doorway. 

"Hey, um, Zenyatta?" Lúcio asked. 

"Yes, Lúcio?" Zenyatta answered, "Is there something else you need?" 

Lúcio hesitated, then looked at him as if to study him. He sighed. "Ah, it's nothing. Have a good night." 

"You as well," Zenyatta said, watching Lúcio leave.

"Lúcio," Zenyatta called. 

The man popped his head back into the room. "Yeah?" 

"You completed the mission quickly," Zenyatta said. 

Lúcio appeared puzzled. "Not really. We were on time though, so. Pretty good for us." 

"Ah," Zenyatta said. 

"You okay?" 

Zenyatta nodded. "Yes, of course. Please, carry on." 

Lúcio stared beford leaving, the door sliding closed. Zenyatta looked over at the clock on his wall. 

He must have meditated far longer than he realizd, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so robot bodies are confusing lol
> 
> do they have eyes??? optics???? fuck idk


	3. hanzo is an easier target than expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanzo is targeted by zenyatta, and he learns humans can be hacked too 
> 
> (my bf has ptsd, basically)

Hanzo was in his room, counting and recounting his arrows, avoiding the others in some sort of self-imposed exile, when he became aware of a presence outside his door. 

They did not make themselves known to him, just standing there. Still. He could not see nor hear them, but rather felt them-a distortion in the air. 

It did not feel friendly. 

He grabbed one of his arrows, hand going to the bow at his feet. 

The presence remained, unmoving. 

"Move, coward," Hanzo said, baiting them. He readied his arrow.

The door slid open, and Hanzo, guided only by instinct, released the arrow. His eyes widened when he realized it was Zenyatta staring back at him. 

He moved his hand, brushing the arrow as it flew out of his control. 

It buried itself in the wall just shy of Zenyatta's head. Upon closet inspection, he could see the scrape where it passed the omnic. 

Hanzo dropped his bow, hurrying to his feet. His hands shook, breath quickening. "Zenyatta." 

He took an uneven step forward. Everything felt off balance. His head was too light. His blood pumped, loud in his ears. 

"Hanzo," Zenyatta said, "You were planning to kill me." There was something in his tone, so unlike him. But Hanzo could not place it, too unfamiliar with him and too lost in his own mind. 

"No," Hanzo said, and his tongue felt heavy, slow. 

"No, I thought-" He shook himself. 

Zenyatta regarded him, head inclined slightly. Although he was, by design, expressionless, Hanzo felt altogether judged and deemed something terrible. 

"What would my dear student think, to hear you almost struck me down," Zenyatta said, "Very like all those years ago, isn't it?" 

"Genji," Hanzo said, "It is not the same. It is not-" 

The room was no longer his room, the grey walls faded away, he could see the sky. The stars. 

He shook his head, there was Zenyatta. 

He could smell cherry blossoms. He glanced down, they were crushed at his feet, red. His hands. There was blood there. 

He took a step back. 

Zenyatta blurred into view, his eyes glowed. Purple. Hanzo's mind was running away from him. 

The omnic was closer now. Hanzo felt his back hit the wall. The blood was still slick on his hands. 

"You are still just a killer, Hanzo Shimada," Zenyatta said, voice over voice over voice. There wers more of him. Pairs of purple optics staring into him. 

His knees felt weak. He tried to brace himself against the wall. He lost balance. He fell. 

He looked up, but Zenyatta was gone. He was alone. 

Hanzo attempted to stand. He collapsed to the floor. He lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i, myself, do not have ptsd so let me know if i wrote something wrong/offensively


	4. genji is confused and hanzo is dramatic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genji is a concerned brother

Genji enjoyed spending time with his teammates, and though he preferred not to eat in front of anyone but Zenyatta, he still joined them during group meals. 

Zenyatta did not accompany him, often, during these times. He understood. 

What was even less likely than Zenyatta joining them, was seeing Hanzo. In a competition of who could self-isolate the most, his brother was far more experienced than the omnic by more than a couple years. 

As expected, neither of them showed up in the kitchen all evening. 

But still, Genji, seated between Lúcio and D.Va, could not shake the feeling that this time this absence was wrong. 

"Hey, Genji," Lúcio said, nudging him with his shoulder. 

"Hey, Lúcio," Genji answered, amused. 

"I hope this isn't too invasive, but, um. Is Zenyatta okay?" he asked. Beside him, Lena visibly tuned into the conversation, lurching forward to be able to see Genji's reaction. 

"What's wrong with Zenyatta?" she asked. 

Genji would have liked to brush it off, but he felt the same concern as his teammates. 

"Zenyatta acted...distantly," Genji offered. He didn't feel comfortable discussing this out in the open, knowing the others might misconstrue this. 

"He wasn't there to meet you, I noticed," Lúcio said, "He's always there. I kinda got used to seeing him whenever I got back." 

"Did you have a fight?" Lena asked. 

"No," Genji said, "Which is why I am confused. Even then, Zenyatta would not be so petty." 

"Maybe something happened while we were gone," D.Va said, joining the conversation. 

"I do not mean to insult him, but Zenyatta does not do very much, so I cannot imagine him getting into trouble while we were away." 

"That's weird. Have you talk-"

"Hanzo requests Genji's presence in his room as soon as he is able," ATHENA interrupted them, "He expressed the upmost urgency." 

Everyone in the room stilled, and Genji all at once felt the weight of their eyes on him. 

Not only was Zenyatta acting out of character, but Hanzo, too? 

"Excuse me," Genji said, rising from the table. He nodded, briefly, before hurrying out of the room. 

Normally, he would have waited for Hanzo to invite him in, but when he arrived at his room, wasting such time felt unnecessary.

When he stepped into the room, he didn't expect the room to be dark. The curtains were drawn, and, upon closer inspection, he noticed one of the lamps were broken. 

"Genji." 

"Hanzo?" Genji stepped towards the source of the voice, a dark corner of the room. 

His brother had his back against the wall, legs sprawled out in front of him. His arrows scattered around him, broken. 

"Genji," Hanzo repeated, "I am leaving." 

"What?" Genji worked to catch up. "Why?" 

Hanzo's words fell out of his mouth slowly, thick like syrup: "This is not my place. I do not belong here. Everyone knows. Except you." 

"You are not making sense," Genji replied, approaching Hanzo with caution.  

"None of this makes sense!" Hanzo said. He got back to his feet, a frantic, uneven movement of limbs. "Why am I here, Genji?" Hanzo demanded, "I am the same man who killed his brother. I can save a hundred lives, but it will not change what happened. It will not change me."  

"We are all killers here!" Genji said, "Do you truly believe the others are innocent? That they do not have pasts just as bloody as yours?" 

"Genji, I am leaving," Hanzo repeated, "I only wished. I wanted to say goodbye before." 

"Why now? What changed?" 

Hanzo stiffened. 

Genji's eyes narrowed. 

"Brother, what happened?" 

Hanzo released a breath. "I simply realized the truth I had denied too long."

Genji regarded his brother with concern, with sadness. He always wished, since they were children, that Hanzo would be vulnerable with others. 

But not like this. His older brother was never broken, hopeless. Never in front of others. In front of him. 

"Something is not right," Genji said, "Both you and Zenyatta have acted strange." 

Hanzo's expression flickered with something-shame. 

"Hanzo..." Genji said. 

"Does this...Is Zenyatta involved in this?" 

Hanzo shook his head. 

"I'm sorry, Genji," Hanzo said. He grabbed his bag off the floor, passing his bow and broken arrows entirely. 

Genji felt it like a blow. Hanzo was leaving Storm Bow behind? 

He watched Hanzo walk across the room, hesitating in the doorway. He looked back, and he looked ancient in his eyes. 

Genji fought for Hanzo to be here, to be with Overwatch. How many hours did he argue and plead for this? 

How much convincing did it take? 

And now, he was just, what, walking away? 

"No," Genji said, "You owe me. You swore this to me! You swore me your life. You swore Overwatch your life!" 

Hanzo faltered. "Things change." 

"Not like this!" Genji advanced towards him. 

"Stay, Hanzo," Genji said, "For tonight, and then we can discuss this tomorrow." 

Hanzo visibly debated this. Torn. 

"I..." He looked at Genji, and his shoulders slumped. The fight went right out of him. "Very well." 

He dropped the bag. 

Genji exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank you." 

Hanzo drifted back into the room, going directly for his bed. He fell onto it. "Now go." 

Genji hesitated, then left. 

He needed to speak to the others. Immediately.


End file.
